User talk:Oshawott497
Welcome! Hi Oshawott497, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cogs page. We hope you will enjoy our wiki and stay with us! We have several Projects in progress, so I hope you can get involved! You can review the Wiki Rules before editing so you understand our policies! The main rule is to have fun editing! If you need help with anything, you can leave me a message on my talk page! Have fun editing, Oshawott497! -- Bermuda (Talk) 01:10, October 19, 2011 Nice Nice avatar. FlyingSquirrel 01:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, but Flappy cannot get on Toontown anymore. His parents killed his membership so he won't go on anymore. Read the top message with the headline "Meeting on Toontown... again." FlyingSquirrel 22:56, October 28, 2011 (UTC) About replacing images Don't replace an image on a page unless it's not a very good one. I don't think a lot of those NPC images needed to be changed. Theevina • talk 20:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) But I mean you don't need to change the ones saves as JPG. In fact, I actually prefer that format if they're still decent quality because they have a much smaller file size. Theevina • talk 20:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, that would be fine. Theevina • talk 20:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Commenting It's usually not the best idea to leave a comment on blocked users or blogs that are no longer having an active conversation. About shops Restuarants and theatres are not becuause they do not have NPCs working at them (and in the case of restaurants, many don't even have doors) so I think they should only be considered buildings. That's just my thoughts. Theevina • talk 01:18, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Language Hi. Please keep the language appropriate when commenting on blogs and such. Your recent comment on FlyingSquirrel's blog is quite unacceptable. Remember, if Toontown Online has young users playing the game, we're bound to have some as well. If you need any more guidance, please review our wiki rules. Accessory categories The category Members Only should not be on an accessory page, since it already mentions it on this page. 291lerriuqSgniylF 16:30, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm already on it, but you can go ahead and help me. (just don't hope we try to edit a page at the same time, or a disaster will happen. >_>) 291lerriuqSgniylF 16:33, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: I uploaded it first, but okay. --Moonleaf 18:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Photo If you look at the photo's page, File:Rusty Ralph.png, it says that Moonleaf:) added it first. However, you uploaded a new version. Images A wiki is to have the community work together to make it informative. It is not your right to tell someone that they can only do something for "a little bit". If you want to add images, then get a work on it. If they want to add images, they can add images at their own will. RE:Leaderboard Thanks! I was waiting for like, EVER to get on there, and now I finally am! My next goal: Trying to beat Theevina...... which is gonna take a few years..... "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 20:17, December 15, 2011 (UTC) NPC Images Seriously? We only need a couple images in that gallery to show an example of an NPC, it's not a listing of every one. Sorry for being frustrated right now, I've just seen that same thing being done by people like a dozen times now. Theevina • talk 22:43, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Language....... again Like Bermuda said to you before, what you said on FlyingSquirrel's blog: "Remember To Open Your Cannon Gift!" is unacceptable. I don't like to tell you this when an Admin should, but there isn't any on-line currently. I'd like to copy from Bermuda: "Remember, if Toontown Online has young users playing the game, we're bound to have some as well. If you need any more guidance, please review our wiki rules." "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 15:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) NPC images again Like Evina said: "Seriously? We only need a couple images in that gallery to show an example of an NPC, it's not a listing of every one." That's all I have to say. (or didn't say) 291lerriuqSgniylF 02:03, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I chose not to get sound because sound is, overall, the least powerful gag in the game. Also, I really like all the others, and I didn't want to choose to leave or trap or drop. And anyways, sound is a pain to train, and it's really annoying too, and also I'm an outsider so I wanted to be different than most. I hope this answers your question :-P I want help to train your trap. :) Toon name: Sniffy (cat) Color: Orange Laff: 103 Meeting place: Maybe in Kooky Groove (Donald's dreamland) By the way, I have organic lure (exept hypno goggles.) and I would like to help you train trap. :) Okay! :P See you there :D --Let the Razor Shell be used! 16:55, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh no.. I missed the time. I just saw the answer... Maybe tomorrow again at 17.00? (at your timezone) =THANKS FOR THE POLL!= Wow gee thanks! I voted on Lions Roar! P.S. You were right, egg yolk should be throw! a question Just asking, but why are you replacing images? The Evil Sorcerer of Toontown Wiki 22:09, January 6, 2012 (UTC)